The Camden Files
by rsbh55
Summary: Read and Find out...
1. Default Chapter

_Matthew & Sarah Camden_

Matt and Sarah live in Albany, New York. They are both doctors at the local hospital. Matt turned Jewish before he was married, but he and Sarah don't regularly attend church anymore. They have 3 kids.

_Katrina Madeline Camden _- She is 11 years old and attends a private academy for gifted students. She is very vocal and an organized perfectionist. She loves horses and is a record holder in jumping.

_Conner Lee Camden_ - He is 7 years old and also attends a private academy for gifted students. He is shy and is very picky. He loves being a scout in the local troop. He also loves the wilderness.

_Blare Louise Camden_ - She is 3 years old and is attending a local preschool. She is spoiled rotten and has to have everything her way. She is protective of her stuffed bunny, Ears. She is learning to swim at the local YMCA.

_Mary & Carlos Lopez_

Mary and Carlos moved back to Glen Oak after their first child was born. Carlos is a chef at a big restaurant, and Mary is a High School basketball coach. They live in a house 10 minutes from Annie and Eric. They have 2 kids.

_Reagan Tyler Lopez _- He is 8 years old and enjoys going to his grandparent's house. He plays the drums in his school band and he is active in the local soccer club. He loves painting and creating pictures.

_Sloan Ryan Lopez_ - He is 5 years old and enjoys fishing with his dad. He is entering Kindergarten this year. He loves being outdoors. He was in a summer musical. He loves acting and singing.

_Lucy & Kevin Kinkirk_

Lucy and Kevin bought their own house, in Glen Oak, before their first child was born. Kevin is still a police officer and Lucy is now the minister at Glen Oak Community Church. They have 4 rowdy kids.

_Bailey Elizabeth & Sophia Marie Kinkirk_ - They are 6 years old, and identical twins. They love doing everything together. They are into ballet right now. They are very shy and not very talkative; accept once you get them going. They love going to the zoo.

_Aaron Logan Kinkirk _- He is 3 years old. He is very loud and cranky. He loves to go outside and play. He loves to go swimming.

_Todd Eugene Kinkirk_ - He is 1 year old. His siblings don't think he is very interesting. He doesn't cry a lot, but loves lots of attention.

_Simon & Cecilia Camden_

Simon and Cecelia own an apartment in a small town about 15 minutes away from Annie and Eric. Simon is now working for NASA, in aeronautical design. Cecelia is a stay at home mom for the only child.

_Emma Lorain Camden_ - She is 6 years old and is a mommy's girl. She is playing softball for a community league. She loves arts and crafts and is in first grade this year.

_Ruthie and Peter Patrowski _

Ruthie and Peter live in Glen Oak. They own a horse stable and live in a farmhouse on it. Ruthie teaches young girls to ride horses during her spare time. She is now a teacher at Eleanor Roosevelt academy. Peter is the principal at the local high school. They have 2 kids.

_Avery Brett Patrowski_ - He is 4 years old. He plays soccer at a local club and is on a team with Reagan Lopez, his cousin. He goes to a local preschool and will be attending kindergarten next fall. He loves riding his horse Barney.

_Adrienne May Patrowski_ - She is 2 years old and is learning how to talk. She looks just like Ruthie. She loves Barbie dolls and kitty cats.

_Annie and Eric Camden_

They still live in their house, that they bought it from the church. Eric retired from preaching and he and Annie are enjoying their retirement.

_Samuel Camden _ - He is going to college at the University of Tennessee. He is engaged to a woman named Rhea Cortez.

_David Camden _- He is going to College at UCLA. He is going out with a woman named Carmen Miller.


	2. Chapter 2

At Matt and Sarah's, it was crazy. The coming Monday was the first day of school for their kids. "Hurry up, Katrina. You are suppose to be at the school for a back to school presentation." shouted Sarah, as she was getting Blare ready. "I'm coming! It's not like they are going to start exactly at 10 anyway!" shouted Katrina as she trampled down the steps. "Don't you listen? Mrs. Donovan said we should be there a little before 10 so she can give you a tour!" Sarah replied as she put Blare in the car. "Conner, come here!" "I'm coming!" Conner shouted, as he shut the house door. Everyone got into the van and they headed out. Sarah dropped off Katrina and then Conner at his friend, Nick's, house. Then she went to the daycare center to drop Blare off. "Be good!" Sarah demanded, as she ran out the classroom door. She ran out the front door, down the walk, and into the van. Then she screeched out of the parking lot.

She ran into the hospital 10 minutes late for her shift. "Where have you been?" came a voice from behind her. Sarah turned around and there standing behind her, was her husband, Matt. "You tell me," she spat at him. "You know, we do have three children! Maybe sometime you could help out with them…Hopefully, it will be a lot easier when school starts for Conner and Katrina and Blares' preschool begins." Just then a doctor came by and thrust a folder at Sarah. She turned to Matt. "I have to go. Bye." she said as she ran down the hall an into a hospital room. As Matt turned to walk away, Sarah poked her head out of the door. "You have to get Katrina at 1, on you lunch break, and take her home." She smirked and then finally said. "Can you at least do that?" When she was finally done, she went back into the room and got to work.

Matt turned and walked down the hall a little ways. A voice came from behind him. "I can't believe you're still married to her." Matt turned around and saw a man. Matt immediately knew who the man was. "John! What are you doing here?" Matt said as he rushed toward him. "My daughter broke her arm," John replied. "Ohh, well I got to run, but maybe we can get a drink later and catch up?" questioned Matt as he threw his card, with his number on it, at John. "Sure, see you," John said as he walked off down the hall. Matt walked up to the desk and grabbed a stack of folders. He then turned and got to work.

At 1 o'clock, Matt grabbed his bag and walked out of the hospital. He drove over to the academy and went inside to get his daughter. Katrina was sitting on the steps with a bunch of girls. "Katrina?" Matt asked as he walked over. He heard one of the girls say, "Is that your brother?" Katrina quickly replied. "No, that…" "That's your boyfriend?" another girl interrupted. "No! That's my dad!" Katrina spat out as she stood up. Matt heard some girls moan disappointedly. "I have to take you home, come on." He chuckled. "Dad? Cally wanted to know if I could go swim at her house?" Katrina asked. "Well…" Matt thought for a minute. "Ok, fine." Matt sighed. "Cally said her mom could bring me home." Katrina reported. "Ok, but you better be home by 4, or your mother will kill me." He answered as he opened the front door and went back to his jeep. He drove back to the hospital.

When he got there, Sarah came over to him. "Is it just me or shouldn't that have taken longer?" She said with a smirk. " It's you. No…Kat is going to a girl's house to go swimming. She'll be back at 4." He reported, and walked up the hall. Sarah yelled after him. "You can't just let our daughter go off with some stranger." " At least I trust her judgment." Matt quickly replied. "Fine, but if anything happens, I'm holding you totally responsible." Sarah ruffed. "Ok, well see you later. I love you." Matt teased. "Yeah. Whatever," Sarah muttered as she walked down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

At Mary and Carlos's things were just a little calmer. The coming Monday was also the first day of school. "Mommy?" asked Sloan wondering where his mommy was. Sloan was in his bedroom down the hall from Mary and Carlos's. "Yes?" came Mary's voice as she tiptoed down the hall. She walked into to Sloan's room and lifted him up out of his bad and carried him down the stairs, to the kitchen. Just then Carlos came down the steps. "Bye babe." He said to Mary as he grabbed his car keys off the counter. "Bye." replied Mary as she pecked him on the cheek. "Bye daddy." said Sloan after his dad. "Bye bud." Carlos responded and then he went out the door and headed to work. Mary said to Sloan, "Guess what?" "What?" responded Sloan. Just then Reagan came down the steps. "Yeah what?" he yawned. "You're both going to Grandma and Grandpa's today because I have a meeting." Mary told them. "Yay! When do we leave?" asked Sloan. "When you both are ready." She answered. Just then both boys ran upstairs and got ready as fast as they could. A minute or two later the boys ran back downstairs. Reagan had on his soccer uniform and dress shoes and Sloan had on sweats and a sweatshirt and his fishing boots. "Boys! You cant wear those." exclaimed Mary. "Reagan! Wear your jean shorts and a t-shirt. You don't have a game today." "Ohh…" Reagan responded. "Be right back!" He ran up the stairs. "Sloan, baby. It's too hot for those! Come on I'll take you upstairs." Mary said as she walked upstairs with Sloan. Soon they were ready and headed out to Annie and Eric's.

"Mom…Dad?" Mary said as the front door creaked open. "In here!" Mary heard Annie yell. Mary and the boys walked into the kitchen. Annie was getting something out of the oven. "Cooking already?" Mary asked her mom sarcastically. "Yeah. Isn't it pitiful?" responded Annie. "You remember saying you could watch the boys, don't you?" questioned Mary, hoping and praying her mother would say yes. "No, but I will anyway. I think Sam and David are coming home for the weekend. They can watch the boys for me" replied Annie. "Ohh, thanks mom. Got to run. Love you boys." said a relieved Mary as she scrambled out of the kitchen. "Bye Mommy!" the boys yelled after her. Mary drove out of the driveway and then was on her way to her meeting.

As the boys settled onto the couch and started watching cartoons on TV, Sam and David walked in with their girlfriends, Rhea and Carmen. "Uncle Sam…Uncle Davy!" screamed Sloan as he ran

up to his uncles. "Not now kid." replied David as he and his girlfriend walked into the kitchen to say hi to Annie. "Its alright Sloan." Rhea said as she picked him up." You remember me right?" "Yeah your Rhea." Sloan whimpered. Rhea and Sam stayed with the boys and watched cartoons with them.

A half hour later Annie, David, and Carmen came into the living room. " How's Sloan" asked David, in a baby voice, as he reached down to pick him up. But Before he could, Sloan answered "Not know kid," and ran off, crying, to sit on Rhea's lap. " What was that about?" Annie asked David. " I walked past him and said that to him when he tried to give me hug when I came in. "David!" exclaimed Annie. "You know better. They are just little kids. You need to be a better example!"

Reagan and Sloan were soon napping and the adults started to talk. "So Carmen, how's school?" asked Annie. "Its better now that I have David there with me." "Aww, how nice." Annie said sarcastically hoping Carmen didn't notice. "So Rhea do you and Sam have a date set," asked Carmen. "No…we still don't have the money to pay for a wedding." said Rhea sadly. "We were going to wait till after we graduated next spring. That way we could get jobs and save up a little money." "But that's a year away, Rhea. We could lend you some money. You can always borrow money." exclaimed Annie as she shot a look at Sam. Before either got to argue their point, they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Annie opened the door to Mary. "Hey mom. Were the boys good?" She said as she walked into the living room to see Sam and David, with their girlfriends, playing along with the boys. "Hey Mary." Sam said as he went to hug his sister and then sat down. "MOMMY!" exclaimed Reagan as he ran to hug his mom. Sloan soon followed suit. With both boys crowding her, all she was able to say was "Hey guys…" When the boys calmed down, she quickly said hi to everyone and had a little conversation. She then quickly said bye to everyone, gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and whisked the boys off to the car. They were soon traveling home.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy and Kevin's house was as quiet as a mouse . Kevin was already at work and the twins, Aaron and Todd were still sleeping. Lucy on the other hand was wide awake with coffee in her hand. Lucy had always been an early bird since she had had the twins. The morning was the only time she had alone from the crazy day with two royal six year olds, a toddler and a very curious one year old. It took all she had just to keep them safe, occupied, and happy until Kevin came home. As Lucy was sitting in the living room she heard Todd start to cry. It was only 7:30. She knew this was going to be a very long day. She walked into Todd's room. "Its ok little guy." She whispered and took him out of his crib. She carefully held him as she made her way downstairs. She was only sitting their for a few minutes when she heard it. Thunder…no metal crashing with metal…no her twin six year olds, as they came arguing down the steps. She motioned for them to be quiet. "Girls! Aaron is still sleeping!" Lucy said in a loud whisper. "Sorry mom." Bailey said. Bailey had always been the busy body, boss of the world, loud mouth twin. Though her sister didn't fall very far behind. "Mom…can you make us some pancakes today?" asked Sophia other wise known as Sophie. "Honey…when was the last time you had a hot meal for breakfast?" Lucy reminded them. "Well when was the last time I had hot baby food?" Sophie asked smartly. "Oo, hun!" Lucy chuckled. She put Todd down and went into the kitchen. "All I can promise you today is hot oatmeal." Lucy offered. " Well that's a start. Before you know it mom you'll be making us bacon and eggs." Bailey said. "Honey the next time I'll be making that is when you are in college." Lucy replied as she put the oatmeal in a pot on the stove. By the time the oatmeal was ready Aaron was up and they were all sitting at the table. In the middle of breakfast the phone rang.  
RING…Ring…ring… "Hello?" asked Lucy.  
"Hey honey, " replied Kevin "Hey!" replied Lucy. " What's up?" "Just checking. If everything is alright I will get back to work." Kevin answered "Everything is just dandy." replied Lucy "OK, cya " he said as he hung up the phone. Lucy hung up the phone and sat down. To start a conversation, Lucy started talking. "So girls, are you excited for first grade?" The girls were June babies and had turned six right after kindergarten had ended. "Yeah…I have Mrs. Sampson!" responded Bailey. " I have her, too!" chimed in Sophie. " Well…do you guys want to go to the park today?" Lucy asked. It would give her a break, when the girls and Aaron played. She could take Todd, and keep him in his stroller. I am sure he will be kept busy by the passing ladies who cooed over him. "Ok…lets get ready and head out!" Lucy said as she rounded her kids up the stairs. 


End file.
